Flashette
by forever-heroes
Summary: a new member has joined young justice, Flashette! will she be able to hand her love for kid-flash, learn how to control her super-powers, and save people at the same time? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

FLASHETTE!

(This story is based on the first season of young justice)

Cecelia sat in her room goggling at the TV. She was in love with Kid-flash. The first time she ever saw him was when…well she had never actually seen him, but she just had a feeling. She had been walking home from school one day and some men had pulled her into a van. She couldn't remember anything after that because she blacked out. When she woke up, she was in a hospital. Her family was there and said that they found her in the middle of the street. They said that she had been having seizures. They took her to the hospital immediately. But that was two months ago and everything was downhill from then. She was expelled from school because she had frequent mood changes and would unexpectantly turn very angry. She hadn't told her grandma, whom she lived with since her parents had died.

"Ouch!" she held her temple because her head started to hurt from all the memories. She needed to go for a walk. Luckily, her grandma had a bingo game tonight. She walked out into the cold air and took a deep breath. Suddenly she was tackled.

"Hey! Let me go!" she screamed. Her attackers were dressed in all black. She struggled to get free.

"Gain control of her!" yelled one of the attackers.

"She is too crazy!" replied another one. They put a rag over her mouth and she fell asleep.

….. ….. …..

She woke up in what looked like a test lab. She had a bunch of wires connected to her and technology beeping all around her.

"Not this again!" she yelled. She heard voices.

"She is awake!" she heard someone say. A group of about six teens walked into her room.

"Who are you and why have you taken me as your prisoner!" she asked. Wait, she would recognize that Face anywhere. It was Kid-flash!

"Are you Kid-flash?" she asked the dashing speedster.

"Yes, now don't be alarmed but you are very special." said Robin quickly.

"We have gained some recent intelligence that you might have super-powers."

"What! I do not have-," suddenly it all became clear. It made sense now, her attackers, recent changes in mood. It was all probably a side effect.

"So what super-powers do you think I have?" she asked the team. The team members all look at each other before Wally answered;

"Speed."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I have super speed? Don't you think I would've noticed it by now?" Cecelia asked the heroes.

"We are not sure on that and we are also not sure on how you got your powers either. We will run a couple of tests to figure it out." said Robin

"So will I get to fight crime with you guys?"

"That will depend. It your parents allow it and if you want to." answered Aqualad.

"I live with my grandma. She will probably say yes. So can I get my costume? Pleeeaaasssseeee!" begged Cecelia.

"Sure! We will help you!" said M'gann. Zatanna, M'gann, and Artemis took Cecelia into a room where a costume was laid out. M'gann levitated it and put it on Cecelia. It was very baggy.

"I don't think this fits." said Cecelia. M'gann flicked her wrist and the outfit became tighter on Cecelia.

"It is made of the same material as my clothes so I can control it." Cecelia looked in the mirror. She wore an orange dress that had the two lightning bolts on her waist and the lightning bolt with the circle around it on her chest. She wore red tights underneath and yellow boots. She wore yellow gloves over her hands. She had long, wavy, golden hair with two braids in her hair. She liked to color her braids different colors and today they were pink. She picked up the orange mask and put it on her face. She looked like a whole different person.

"What do you want your hero name to be?" asked Artemis.

"I think I'll choose…Flashette!" said Cecelia.

"Nice choice. Now lets go show everyone." said Zatanna. The four girls walked out of the room. They boys looked up and saw Cecelia.

"Wow, you look beautiful." said Wally.


	3. Chapter 3

It was her dream come true. Wally West said she was beautiful. She almost fainted on the spot but instead she kept her composure.

"Why thank you." said Cecelia.

"You should probably start heading home now." said Artemis with a hint of slight irritation in her voice.

"Oh okay." said Cecelia. She started to walk out of the room.

"Wait," said Zatanna, "you can't walk around with your costume on! You have to change back."

"Oh right." Cecelia went back and changed into her normal white tee and jeans.

"Bye guys!" Cecelia called over her shoulder. As she walked out, the computer said

"1147, Flashette." Cecelia smiled.

… … …

"Grandma, I am home!" Cecelia called once she got back to her apartment.

"Why isn't my dinner ready!" her grandmother called back.

"Sorry grandma, I'll start making it." Her grandmother never cared about Cecelia. The only reason she took Cecelia in after her parents died was because Cecelia made her dinner and did all sorts of labor for her.

"How was bingo?" Cecelia asked

"Shutup! I am trying to watch my favorite show!" her grandmother responded. Cecelia pulled out two frozen TV dinners and cooked them in the microwave. After a couple minutes, she handed on to her grandmother and took the other into her room. Cecelia ate her dinner in her room and watched TV. She pulled out her Flashette uniform and neatly put it in her closet. She climbed into bed but didn't fall asleep. She couldn't believe that she was a superhero. She expected her to wake up tomorrow morning and discover that it was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Cecelia woke up the next morning. Then the memories of Flashette flooded into her head. She opened up her closet. Her Flashette costume was still there! It wasn't a dream! She quickly ate breakfast, got dressed, and walked to the cave. She didn't run so that no one would see her powers. She entered the cave.

"1147, Flashette." She still loved the sound of that. She quickly changed into her costume and gathered with the rest of the team.

"Today you have a mission. Robin and Artemis, you two are going to fight the joker. Zatanna and Miss Martian, you two are going to fight Klarion. Aqualad and Superboy, you are going to fight Poison Ivy. At last, Kid-Flash and Flashette, you will fight Icicle Junior." said Batman. Cecelia couldn't believe it! Her first mission, she got to meet _the_ Batman, and to top it all off, she had her mission with Kid-Flash! This day was getting better and better! Suddenly, Batman pulled her aside.

"Welcome to the team Flashette." He briskly walked off. Cecelia smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Cecelia and Kid-Flash were at their top speed. Cecelia loved the feeling of super-speed. The wind blowing her hair, everyone was a blur, and best of all: Kid-Flash running only inches away. Too bad she couldn't show her superpower in public. She could run away from her grandma. Run away from all her problems. Run away right into the arms of Wally. Having the same super power as the speedster was sure to gain her some points.

"So Wally…" Cecelia started to say

"Don't call me that. You'll give away my identity." Kid-Flash said sternly. Cecelia stopped abruptly and frowned.

"What's your problem?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Look, I don't want another speedster taking my place on the team!" Cecelia was flabbergasted.

"Take your place? Wouldn't dream of it! You're like my ultimate hero!" said Cecelia loudly. They started running again.

"Oh." Said Kid-Flash in a small voice.

"Yeah. Oh." Said Cecelia. They ran for a couple more minutes before stopping again. They had arrived at their destination.

"Two Kid-Flashes? Well this new to me." Said a voice. It was icicle junior.


End file.
